Cosmo's and Wanda's Story
by The Aight Writer
Summary: The story of how Cosmo and Wanda met up to when they married! Fluffiness to come :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm basing off Wanda and Cosmo's story off of** ** _the Cosmonopoly_** **episode. I realized there are so many gaps with the show so I'm hoping to creatively put the pieces together! Please review!**

"Cosmo!" Mama Cosma shrieked. "Don't you dare crash this car anywhere; we don't have the money to fix your mess!" Cosmo looked at his mother with his large green eyes. "But, other than that, you'll be great," Mama Cosma said cloyingly, stroking a finger on Cosmo's cheek.

"Ok Mama! I love you!" Cosmo inserted the new, golden key into the engine as his foot pressed the silver petal. The shiny, new, white car starting roaring. Cosmo's grin stretched from cheek to cheek.

"I love you, too, Cosmo." Mama Cosma smiled and looked at her son with admiration. At that moment, Cosmo hit the pedal and he sped off.

"Whee!" Cosmo yelled with glee. He made sure to maneuver out of buildings' way. "Oh no!" Cosmo's yells filled with fright and regret as he moved out of the Fairy Tower's way and into a woman who was walking by the street. He stopped his car immediately.

"Oh no!" Cosmo cried again. He lifted the pink haired woman into his car. _Seat belt, check._ Cosmo thought. Her eyelids were shut and her hand was twitching. _Quick, Cosmo, I have to take her to the emergency room._ He flew into his seat and pressed the pedal. The car ran straight into the emergency room door. "Hm, that wasn't far at all!" Cosmo thought aloud to himself. He left his car and flew to the window table with the large red letters that read "CHECK - IN".

There was a dark lady with black hair in a pony tail. Her eyes looked weary and her head rested on the palm of her hand.

"Hey," Cosmo greeted. "I kinda ran into this pink haired girl back there. Uh… I think she's unconscious."

"Are you going to pay for the door?" the lady asked, in a monotone voice.

Sweat drops formed on Cosmo's forehead. So much for listening to Mama Cosma. "Yes, of course! But the pink haired girl!"

"Ok, ok, we'll take her in." The lady pressed down on a red button by her side and sirens started to blare.

Nurses and Dr. Rip Studwell came out. The nurses took the pink haired girl into a room. Studwell shrieked and took off his think rimmed glasses.

"You again?! I thought I would never see you again! Your Mama promised me!" Dr. Rip Studwell cried.

Cosmo offered a nervous chuckle. Two promises broken in one day.

"Who did you hurt this time?"

"I don't know her name. It's a pink haired girl! Can I see her?"

Dr. Rip Studwell sighed. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes." He poofed away and Cosmo sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room. After 30 minutes, Dr. Rip Studwell poofed back.

"She's awake now," the doctor told Cosmo. "She's injured all over, and she can't really talk, but she's awake now." He grinned. "Good luck telling her what happened." And with that, the blue eyed doctor poofed away.

Cosmo laughed nervously to himself. He floated out of the waiting room and into the rooms where patients rested. _Not that one, nope, not that one,_ Cosmo thought to himself. _There she is!_ Cosmo saw a pink haired girl.

"Oh, hi," Cosmo introduced himself. The girl glared at him. Cosmo chucked again awkwardly. He approached her by the side and yelped in surprise when her 'powerful man hands' grabbed his throat and shook him. His head turned blue and he suddenly got lightheaded. After 5 minutes, the girl let go and fell asleep.

 _I deserved that,_ Cosmo thought as Dr. Rip Studwell poofed in.

"You let her fall asleep!"

"So? She was tired from strangling me!" Dr. Rip Studwell shot Cosmo an exasperated tool. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and he poofed up operating materials.

"You see, Cosmo, with trauma that was produced during the car crash, and the anger that you have caused her, this young woman has Too-Much-Stress disorder right now. So I have to operate on her second heart to make sure she is in a happy condition when she wakes up again. But now," Dr. Rip Studwell said, poofing into a green outfit and a green hat, "I'm going to play golf!" Golf clubs magically poofed onto his back.

"What? But you have a girl to operate on!" Cosmo paused. He looked over at the pink haired girl; she was kind of cute.

"Yes, but vacation is calling! I'll let you know the results when I finish operating on her." Dr. Rip Studwell raised his wand and left behind a magic dust that read _Golf!_

"Oh, no! I have to get back to Mama soon, but I can't leave her!" Cosmo picked up an operating tool. _How do I do this?_ He poofed up a book. He flipped the pages until he reached to a page that read "Too - Much - Stress Disorder". "Hmmm," Cosmo looked at the page. "Ok!" He poofed away the book. "All I need to do is remove her second heart to let the normal, big, heart function normally!"

Cosmo removed the pink haired girl's shirt from her stomach. _Ok,_ Cosmo thought _, this is supposed to be where her heart is._ He opened up her stomach, and sure enough there were two hearts : a large red one and a small pink pink one that Cosmo identified as her second heart. He looked at the operating tool. "It takes a steaaaady hand…ahhh!" Cosmo cried as he was shocked by the second heart. But, Cosmo successfully now had the heart in his hand! He placed it into his pocket.

He then sewed up the pink haired girl's stomach back up and soon, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, floated into the air and burst open from the bandages that were surrounding her body.

Soon, her smile turned into a frown and angry glare as she cried out "Where is that Dr. Rip Studwell. I'm going to strangle him for leaving me to play golf!"

"Wait, you heard him say that?" a confused Cosmo asked.

"Of course. That stupid…" the pink girl's eyes transformed into a pool of gratefulness. "But, thank you so much for getting me to feel better!" She kissed Cosmo's cheek, smiling.

"Haha, no problem. Wait. Why are you thanking me again? Also, why is this heart in my pocket?" Cosmo got the heart he had stored in his pocket. He held it in front of his and the girl's face. The heart flashed and the fairy's pink eyes were hypnotized.

"What am I doing here?" the pink haired girl wondered aloud.

"Oh no! I have to get back to my Mama. Bye pink haired girl!" Cosmo poofed into the seat of the car. The reception lady looked at him angrily.

"You need to pay for the damage you've done!"

"Damage? But I need to get back to my Mama!" With that Cosmo started up the engine and rode his car back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so FOP really wants to make piecing everything together really hard... but I'm still trying lol. Please review! (Constructive criticism welcome)**

A bill came home a couple of days after that. Luckily Cosmo was the one who retrieved the bill from the messenger owl. He dug into his hair.

"Here's a rat!" he told the owl. "Wait, two rats if you promise to not tell Mama about this bill!"

"Deal!" the owl crowed. He waited for Cosmo to get the rat from his long green hair. When Cosmo placed the mouse into the owl's sharp talons, the owl flew away.

Cosmo's eyes scanned the letter. _Oh no! I owe $600 in fairy dust! I don't know how much is that, but it sounds like a lot! I can't even count that on my fingers and toes!_

"Cosmo! What was that?" Mama Cosmo's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"Nothing Mama!" Cosmo quickly placed the letter in his hair. At that moment, a genius idea came to mind. "But I do need to tell you something!" Cosmo pulled down on his plaid shirt as he floated into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" Mama Cosma was placing balls of cookie dough in the oven.

"I want to get a job!"

"Oh my wonderful my little Cosmo-lo-lo! Anybody would love to work with you!"

"Really, Mama?" Cosmo's eyes grew wide with wonder and uncertainty.

"Of course! Who wouldn't love you?" Mama Cosma stroked her little boy's chin with her mitten-covered hand until the oven rung a minute afterwards.

 _Now, to look for a job!_ Cosmo thought!

After a week of searching, Cosmo finally got a job as a waiter at the Fairy World Diner. Apparently the fairy who was supposed to get the job was learning how to become a massager. But the reality didn't deter Cosmo. He had a job!

 _Finally!_ Cosmo pondered for a moment. _Maybe I'll even make extra cash!_

 _Let's see, how many weeks do I need to work to get $600?_

Cosmo counted his fingers. Ten. Weeks. That isn't so bad. Maybe something cool would happen!

It was Week 5 of working. Cosmo loved his job, surprisingly, even though he got orders wrong, spilled beverages on the floor, and left the diner open one night by accident. But it was great; no one else wanted a job at the diner so he still had his job.

He had $350 so he had a couple more weeks to go. Nothing really interesting happened for the next week until...

...a pink haired, blue haired and redhead walked in. They sat down at a table and soon, a large fairy wearing a white shirt, black bow tie and black pants came over and took their order. He also gave them the free strawberry milkshake and sundae customers got every Saturday morning. The large fairy then flew back to the counter, to a grinning, smitten Cosmo. His braces and his acne made the waiter chuckle at the green haired teen.

 _I've been there_ , the older fairy thought, smiling but cringing at his young, teen self.

With his raspy voice, he told Cosmo, "Yo, Cosmo, snap out of it. Those three ladies already have a milkshake and a sundae. The lady with the pink eyes wants a hamburger and a blueberry smoothie with a cherry on top.

"Hm?" Cosmo quickly focused. "Yes, aye aye captain!" He was thinking about her swirly pink hair. It looked familiar, somehow. She looked down, lost almost, but he hoped he could cheer her up with the amazing food of the Fairy World Diner.

After making the hamburger and milkshake, Cosmo placed them on a tray. He got excited about seeing the swirly pinked hair girl; a large grin appeared on his face again, and his eyes were clearly smitten at what they have seen.

He flew with the tray down to their table. He saw her blue haired and redhead friends give each other a large smile and knowing glances. Cosmo continued floating towards her and even got to make contact with her pink eyes until…

 _Splash!_

The tomato slices hit Cosmo's eyes and the pickle pieces hit the girl's eyes. These pieces were soon covered by a layer of the blueberry shake. The girl frowned, but looking into the eyes of the unfazed green eyed fairly, she smiled.

Instead of mentioning the spill, she said, "My name's Wanda."

"Oops," said the still grinning Cosmo, "I'll get you a new hamburger and milkshake, Wanda." He got his wand and poofed Wanda and himself clean. He then floated back to where the hamburgers and milkshakes were already prepared, and he gave it to the pink haired girl… Wanda.

"Sorry, again." Cosmo was surprised at her small giggle.

"It's ok," Wanda smiled.

Cosmo smiled back.

Wanda had met up with her friends to complain about her family situation. Her mom was being frustrated; she sided with Blonda all the time.

But first...her smoothie. She took a sip of her strawberry smoothie with the nicely situated cherry until she noticed the approaching waiter and her friends' smiles. She made eye contact with him until….

 _Splash!_

The tomato slices hit the waiter's eyes and the pickle pieces hit Wanda's eyes. These pieces were soon covered by a layer of Wanda's blueberry shake. Wanda frowned, but after looking into the eyes of the unfazed green eyed fairly, she smiled.

Instead of mentioning the spill, she said, "My name's Wanda."

"Oops," said the still grinning green eyed waiter, "I'll get you a new hamburger and milkshake, Wanda." He got his wand and poofed Wanda and himself clean. He then floated back to where the hamburgers and milkshakes were already prepared, and he handed them over to Wanda.

"Sorry, again." To her surprise, she let out a small giggle.

"It's ok," Wanda smiled.

The green haired fairy, with his cute, dorky braces, smiled back.

"He was so cute!" Wanda's blue haired friend told her, adjusting her purple head band.

"You should totally meet up with him!" the curly blond hair girl gushed. She heard the story of the spill from her blue eyed friend and the red head fairy and supported the shipping of Wanda and the waiter very much.

"Hm...I don't know. Maybe I can get to know him better somehow."

"Yes, definately!" And with that, the smiling fairies passed a purple house.

 _But I don't even know his name_ , she thought to herself.


End file.
